Anita Hepler
Anita is the boss of Chris Ridgway and farm manager of her own farm. She makes her first appearance in THE FARM! when Jesse arrives at her farm for his first day of training. Anita also serves as one of Jesse's bosses. Biography TBA. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Anita and Jesse seem to maintain a good relationship with each other, overall. In THE FARM!, she merely acted as Jesse's boss, going over the instructions on how things work on the farm. However, their relationship seems to come a little closer to each other in NO CAMERAS ALLOWED! where it becomes a bit of a mother and son relationship, with Chris even commenting on how the "mother side" came out of her. Though their relationship was slightly damaged when Chris told her he lied to her about the camera, it was restored when Jesse got upset about having the limits of him having the camera around the farm. At first, she thought he was being crazy when he explained why he needs the camera, but when he explained better, she understood him and was willing to allow him have the camera, only at certain times. She even invited him over at her home to have dinner with her family in [[DINNER AT THE FARM!|''DINNER AT THE FARM!]], believing he earned it. She is also there for Jesse when Uncle Chris and his dad argue with him, and is willing to comfort him up, even allowing him to hug her in [[LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON!|''LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON!]],'' not to mention that she was even willing to allow him to stay for the night at her home. She even told Jesse that she will always be there for him after he told her that she reminds him of his mom. Ever since, they became much closer to each other. Chris Ridgway Anita and Chris currently maintain a poor relationship, overall. According to Chris, he has known Anita and her family for quite some time, as he has worked at their farm over the years. In ''NO CAMERAS ALLOWED!, ''Chris views Anita as a soft person as she was comforting Jesse and was willing to allow him to use the camera, despite the fact he lied to her about it. Despite this, Chris respects her nonetheless, calling her a "good lady", and Anita holds respect for him as well, noting how much help he has provided to the farm. However, she is shown to dislike his outburst as seen by the way she talked to Jesse in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*.'' In I NEED A BREAK!, ''she sometimes wishes she could fire Chris, showing a bit of a downfall in their relationship. Towards the end of [[DON'T BE A CHICKEN!|''DON'T BE A CHICKEN!]], ''this would later increase the downfall of their relationship as Chris got into a very heated argument with Jesse, in which Anita attempted to step in and tried to break the two up. When the argument was beginning to get a bit physical, Anita (angrily) told Chris to stop and go home so he could cool off for the day. She also told Chris that Jesse wouldn't have been in mud if he didn't push him in it, showing that she has a strong dislike of him messing with Jesse. Zachary Cornatzer Though Anita and Corn aren't really seen interacting much, it is presumed that they maintain a steady relationship. Anita usually directs Corn to perform various tasks which require lifting. In ''RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, Corn suddenly quits the farm job after having animal feces thrown at him by Chris. Anita expresses concern for Corn when he storms off of the lot after a heated argument with Chris. Anita can accept Corn coming back to work whenever he would like. It is presumed that Corn does not hold any harsh feelings against Anita after quitting the job. In [[I NEED A BREAK!|''I NEED A BREAK!]], Anita was upset to hear that he won't be coming back to the farm, saying that he was a good kid and she will miss him, showing that Anita does indeed care about him. In [[THE GREENHOUSE!|''THE GREENHOUSE!]],'' she was glad to see that he came back and reached out to give him a hug. Trivia * Anita's relationship with Jesse is somewhat similar to Jesse's relationship with his mother's. ** While Jesse and his mother's relationship went through a major downfall lately, his mother would always be there to protect and comfort Jesse whenever his father or anyone else went against him. This is similar to how Anita was willing to protect and comfort Jesse from Chris and Jeff Sr. during the events of ''LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON! ** Both Anita and Terry do not mind Jesse having the camera around, though ever since Terry's separation with her husband and her living situation, she has become reluctant about the camera. ** Jesse even admits it himself that Anita reminds him of his mom. * braham-Ridgway Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with YouTube Channels